Luna llena
by old-Inari-chan
Summary: Shuiichi Minamino... tiene motivos para ser el niño perfecto, al que todos quiren? Los pensamientos de kurama una fria noche!...Hey! que tambien sale 'chibiyouko'... como debió ser su otra infancia? RR onegai!


Sobre que debería de estar actualizando otros fics... pues ya lo se! Se que debería de actualizar _pasados entre tinieblas_ pero... Mira, me petecia escribir otra cosa en este dia gris y de lluvia...

Bien, con alguna que otra ya nos veremos en el Salon del manga de Barcelona

* * *

**Luna llena**

_Por Inari-chan_

Luz suave de luna inundaba la habitación, colándose entre las finas cortinas que colgaban, meciéndose, delante de la ventana.

Me sentia frio entre las sabanas de mi cama... sentia mis manos heladas como el hielo y hoya el zumbiado de la sangre al correr por mis venas; no podia soñar...

_Luna blanca... llena eres de gracia_

Palabras, frases sin coherencia alguna que llegaban a mi mente como surgidas de otra persona... y, en relidad, surgían de otra...

_...Youko Kurama_

Frio, tanto frio... pero esa sensación no la sentia en mi carne ni en mi cuerpo... la sentia en el alma.

_Un montón de crios jugueteaban alrededor de su madre, todos ellos zorros, todos ellos youkos._

"_mamá!... mamá! Me he hecho daño... ku-chan me ha moriddo! Yo no le habia echo nada..."_

"_Es verdad mamá! Yo lo he visto! Es raro... porque no se va?!"_

_los niños de no mucha edad corrieron hacia su madre dejando a otro un poco más pequeño solo a un lado de la estancia... lejos de su madre y del fuego._

"_niños... porque no intentais cuidar de ku-chan? Él es mas pequeño que vosotros..."_

"_No mamá!"_

"_Él es raro! ... és extraño... No tiene un color normal!"_

"_Si vamos seguro que nos muerde..."_

"_Vamos, vamos... seguro que te ha moridido el?"_

"_Si! Sino pregúntaselo a kuramita..."_

"_kuramita? Jajaja... es muy buen nombre!... eso es, mamá pregúntaselo!"_

"_...hmm... esta bien"_

_La madre de los niños se levantó de la mecedora sonse se entcontraba sentada junto al fuego y fue hacia donde estaba el pequeño cachorro de youko plateado._

"_Le has hecho tu eso a tu hermano?"_

"_... pero"_

"_nada de peros... lo hiciste o no?"_

"_Si, per él me-"_

"_Bien, no esta bien que le agas eso a tus hermanos, esta noche te quedaras sin acercarte al fuego... siente el frio del invierno haber si te escarmienta!"_

_La madre volvió a su mecedora junto con sus otros hijos, dejando al niño solo en un rincón frio y semi-iluminado._

_Al poco rato la madre se fue a la cocina dejando a los crios solos, estos se acercaron al pequeño. Cogiendolo por el cabello lo arrastraron hasta la puerta entre gritos aogados de este._

_Abrieron la puerta para dejar entrar el frio aire y algunas gotas de la fuerte lluvia que caya incesantemente esa noche._

"_Mamá... Mamá!..."_

Fuera! No debería de estar pensando en eso... ahora estaba arropado entre mantas, pero algo en su interior le estaba recordando todo aquello... no, no devia olvidarlo; no podia enterrar lo que habia pasado.

_La puerta se había cerrado, el cachorro lloraba inútilmente, dentro los niños estaban sentados junto a la lumbre y jugaban con pequeñas espadas de madera. La madre salió de la cocina... ella hiba a darse cuenta de que no estaba!_

_Pero no fue asi... entonces se dio cuenta de que nunca lo hiban a querer allí dentro... el no formaba parte de esa familia. Él era... el extraño, el raro, el niño al que nadie queria._

Y ahora... que era ahora? Ahora era el niño al que todos querian... pero eso no estaba bien, se senia mal... frio, otra vez; tan hondo que se clavaba como un puñal de hielo en su corazón y las venas palpitaban a un ritmo pausado y silencioso.

_El pequeño se hacercó a la puerta, pero no llegaba aun al picaporte de esta ni tampoco al pomo... era demasiado pequeño._

_Estaba empapado, tenia la ropa calada y sentia la humedad en los huesos. Tenia las manos heladas y la boca y la nariz enrojecidas por el frio viento que soplaba. Trató inútilmente de encontrar con la vista algun lugar donde arrezagarse pero llovia demasiado y con los ojos medio cerrados no lo conseguia._

_Y así se quedo, solo. Solo para siempre en esa eterna noche de luna llena. _

Y siempre se acordaria...

"Lo siento pequeño... se que no tenia suficientes fuerzas para salir de allí; me pido perdón por no haber sido lo suficiente fuerte... por no... por no haber sabido que hacer... tan frio..."

El sueño cayó sobre él entre las suaves sabanas.

_Y el pequeño niño se durmió bajo la incesante lluvia, helado, mojado sobre el frio y enfangado suelo; delante de esa puerta. La puerta que nunca se abriria para él._

* * *

Bueno, que os a parecido? - Me hacia gracia hacer un fic así... Hacia tiempo que me rondaba por la cabeza!

Bueno, pues nada; Si os ha gustado me dejareis un RR? Please? carita de pena

Pues nada más, espero actualizar seguidamente mi otros (...mis otros) fics ·

Atte: Inari-chan

Adieu!


End file.
